Oli White
Oli White, nicknamed The Big Game Hunter, was invited by Joey Graceffato a dinner party as his new Estate, which was locked in the 1920s. He is later voted into the Circus Act Challenge against Timothy DeLaGhetto, but is spared by The Ring Master because they had managed to return Sam, The Behemoth from Beyond, the circus’s greatest act to him. Oli is voted into the Ring Toss Challenge and is forced to pick Eva Gutowskias his partner, to her being the only non-voted guest of the opposite gender, with his opponent being Lele Ponsand her partner, Joey. Eva manages to get her three rings first and Oli is saved, while Lele is electrocuted to death. Oli is the one who reads the incantation to banish The Evil from the house, buries the Artifacts, and escapes alongside fellow survivors Joey and Eva. Role Season 1 Episode 1 - An Invitation Oli, along with Lele, and Matt have to obtain the key to one of the antidote's in The Foyer. In which they get close but fail to do so, causing in Shane's death. Episode 2 - The Ungodly Machine Oli found a note near the Cabinet and it said “One among you is in league with the evil.”. Episode 3 - Buried Alive Oli voted for Justine and helped bury her along with the rest of the group (Excluding Joey) once she was chosen to be buried alive. Episode 4 - Mannequins Oli was so shocked and surprised when GloZell Green died. Episode 5 - Freak Show Oli is voted to partake in the Circus Challenge, which the rest of the surviving guests respond with shock to. He later survives the challenge after being spared by the Ringleader. Episode 6 - Did Someone Call For An Exorcist? Oli voted for Matt to enter the Exorcism Challenge. Episode 7 - Mermaid Tails Oli was one of the 5 people who voted for Matt to enter the Dollhouse Challenge. Episode 8 - All Out War Oli was Loyal to Eva and said that Joey was going to vote for her, so they voted for Joey. Episode 9 - Wicked Hallucinations Oli is voted into the final challenge after choosing to vote for himself instead of another guest. He is forced to choose Eva as his partner, due to her being the only other non-voted guest of the opposite guest. Eva manages to save Oli, and he survives the final challenge. Episode 10 - Betrayal At The House On The Hill Oli manages to escape the estate, making him one of the three surviving guests of the season. Season 2 Episode 1 - The Masquerade Part I Oli is invited to a ball set in the Victorian Era, though, after judging by last time he attended a dinner party, eight of the guests died, so he decides against attending. Voting History Thumbnails Ep4 thumb.jpeg| Oli next to Sam, the Guardian in the thumbnail of Mannequins Mid-SeasonRecap thumb.jpeg| Oli with the rest of the cast for the thumbnail of Mid-Season Recap Ep8 thumb.jpeg| Oli alongside Timothy Delaghetto for the thumbnail of All Out War Ep10 thumb.jpeg| Oli with Eva Gutowski and Joey Graceffa for the thumbnail of Betrayal At The House On The Hill]] Ep12 thumb.JPG| Oli with Timothy Delaghetto, Eva Gutowski and Joey Graceffa for the thumbnail of BTS Documentary: The Making of "Escape the Night" Gallery 5E9588BC-CDAF-4702-A5E0-3DDD9F81C717.jpeg|Oli arrives at The Estate. 76A6352D-89FD-4E9B-82B1-D57633A0C13A.jpeg|Oli’s first confessional in Season 1. 9D948DBE-265C-4B1E-ACB7-4EDF61FC2BD2.jpeg|Oli as he appears in the Season 1 intro. E5111281-DFE6-48A7-9021-85A9C1C2F4BE.jpeg|Oli votes for Justine Ezarik. BC2A9B6C-68AD-41A3-BC43-906B48C427E7.jpeg|Oli in the Circus Act Challenge. 8A393A06-3E58-4312-94BC-610E32C345E6.jpeg|Oli votes for Matt Haag. 97B2C74A-30F8-4201-84E7-44A738D245E4.jpeg|Oli votes for Joey Graceffa. A8E1AE29-5DCB-4660-B116-B43303A0808C.jpeg|Oli in the Ring Toss Challenge. C4C635EF-7813-48E5-80A7-57FC2CB2E5A7.jpeg|Oli, Joey Graceffa, and Eva Gutowski performing the binding ritual to banish The Evil. 36FDEE12-0CA4-439C-ABBE-D4062943B88D.jpeg|OIi, Joey Graceffa, and Eva Gutowski burying the Artifacts. 413276D7-F9ED-439D-AE49-DB4534F61ABD.jpeg|Oli leaving The Estate after surviving the night. BF2A3F7E-8820-4C2A-9CFD-542892287698.jpeg|Oli rejecting the invitation to the Victorian Mansion. Quotes * "This is ostrich." * "WWE! John Cena!" * ”We have a lot of girls here that want money..I’m just trying to stay away from that..” * ”Please Eva please! I can’t stand this anymore!” Trivia * Many people ship Oli White will fellow survivor Eva Gutowski. * Oli along with Eva and Joey were the first survivors in Escape The Night. * Oli was the most Loyal guest in Season 1. Category:Escape the Night Category:Cast Category:Season 1 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Surviving Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Season 2 Category:Guest Category:Season 1 Guest Category:Winners